Past Endeavor
by ToaXabineh
Summary: When the 'bots heard Jack was suspended from school, they could hardly believe it. Jack never hurt anyone or did anything wrong in general. Optimus decides to confront Jack about his sudden burst of violence towards Vince, the school bully. This, though, leads to Optimus learning more about Jack's past. Father-son moment between Optimus and Jack. ONESHOT!


**So this is a oneshot that's just been sitting around, so I figured I'd post it! I really hope you all enjoy it!**

**Also, there's a poll on my profile now, which is to help determine what kind of fic I should make next! So please take the time to go and vote. I just have so many different ideas floating around in my head, and would like to know what you all want to read!**

* * *

When everyone heard Jack had gotten suspended, they couldn't believe their ears (or audios, in the case of the Autobots).

June's car pulled into base, and the moment the engine was cut and the car was parked, Jack came out of the passenger side. He chucked his backpack on one of the tables set up for the convenience of the Autobot's human allies and was out of the military warehouse in five seconds flat.

June sighed as she stepped out, casting a worried glance in the direction in which Jack had left. She hoped he wouldn't get into trouble while roaming the military base. The soldiers that lived and trained in the base were still not used to the presence of the 'bots and civilians.

"Is he alright?" Arcee asked, metal brow furrowed. Jack usually wasn't like that. He always seemed relatively calm, not frustrated and violent.

June sighed, shaking her head as she went to join Miko, Raf and Fowler nearby.

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me." The woman replied, grimacing.

"Why was he suspended anyway?" Smokescreen piped up, confused as well. Even though he was new on Earth, he knew just as well as everyone else that to be suspended, one had to do something bad, which seemed impossible for Jack. The teen was too mellow usually.

June hesitated, setting down her bag.

"He...Got into a fight with Vince. Gave him a black eye and a sprained ankle."

"A _fight_? That does _not_ sound like Jack." Arcee stated, worry crossing her faceplates.

"No...No it doesn't." June agreed, sighing.

* * *

Jack sat quietly, watching the soldiers do drills and train. He hugged his knees to his chest, head resting atop. His eyes were clouded, showing he wasn't quite there. He was obviously deep in his own thoughts.

He jumped in surprise when someone sat next to him, then recognized it as Optimus' holoform. It looked just like Optimus, though human sized.

"O...Optimus?" Jack mumbled, blinking owlishly. He wasn't expecting to be followed, least of all by the honorable Prime himself.

The holoform nodded, joining him in watching the soldiers. They sat there in silence for a few moments, though it was in no way awkward. Finally, Optimus broke it.

"Are you alright, Jack?"

Jack grimaced, looking away, avoiding the Prime's optics.

"Yeah...Yeah, I'm fine."

He then forced a fake smile onto his face, managing to look up at Optimus.

"So I heard Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack are finally getting along. That's great!"

Optimus was silent, examining Jack for a moment. It made the teen fidget uncomfortably for a few moments. Jack didn't know how the Prime could do it, but it felt like he could see into someone's very soul. Quiet followed for a split second, and Jack then sighed.

"Really, Optimus. Nothing's wrong."

The holoform's optics narrowed as he continued to stare at Jack.

"Then you had no reason to harm the other human at your school?"

Dark eyes flashed as the teen looked at him in anger.

"I had a reason!" Jack snapped, immediately feeling as though he had to justify himself.

"Then what was it?"

Jack scowled, looking away. He hugged his knee's to his chest, chin resting atop as he glared at the ground.

"Look, it doesn't matter. It doesn't concern you."

Optimus' optics narrowed slightly.

"It does, because you are an ally and friend."

Silence reigned for a moment as Jack stared at his feet. His expression was torn. He didn't know what he should do or say, so the silence continued. Optimus allowed it, waiting patiently.

"I..." Jack paused, then sighed, aggravated. "Look, Vince just said something that I just...I just really couldn't ignore, okay?"

The holoform raised a metal brow.

"What was it that he said?"

Jack's frown returned and he fiddled with a loose string on the hem of his pants.

"It doesn't matter. Look, thanks for the concern, but I'll be fine by tomorow. I-"

Optimus' holoform took Jack's chin, and he made the teen look at him as he gave him a stern look. The solid holoform felt surprisingly real, the metal hand cold.

"Jackson. What did he say?"

Jack opened his mouth, another excuse starting to come out.

"It isn't really impor-"

Optimus interjected, cutting his weak excuse short.

"What. Did. He. Say."

A moment of tense silence came, the Prime making the teen look at him and Jack feeling extremely uncomfortable. Finally, the youth gave in.

"He was saying a bunch of scrap about my dad, okay?" Jack snapped, jerking away from Optimus' hold. "Like I said, it doesn't matter."

Optimus hummed quietly.

"It must matter, considering the reaction from you."

"Look, it's just a sore subject, okay?!" Jack growled, scowling as he held his knee's tighter.

Everything became quiet once more, the Prime again inspecting his human companion.

Jack was tense, shoulders stiff and high, jaw locked tightly and eyes hard. His hands continously balled into fists before opening, fingers stretching. This repeated motion showed how much stress was on Jack. He must've felt as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"What did he say exactly about your father?" The Prime finally asked.

Jack licked his lips nervously. He hesitated, and Optimus waited. Millenia of being a Prime had taught him to let people speak on their own, no matter how long it took them to do so.

"He...he said it was my fault he left. A-and I already know he's right, but...still." Jack gulped hard as his voice wavered. "It's hard to hear aloud."

Optimus pondered what to say for a moment, staring at Jack, trying to figure out what the teen wanted, _needed_ said to him.

"You did nothing to drive off your father. He was a man who did not have a kind heart like you."

Jack snorted derisively. He smiled, but it was bitter.

"Yeah right. I always got in his way. I've got the scars to prove it."

Optimus raised a brow, then took one of his wrists, pulling down the sleeve. He inspected the scars there, which were large and crude.

Dark colored eyes snapped up to the holoform and he tugged his wrist free, pushing his sleeve back down quickly. The teen said nothing, and neither did Optimus.

Again, the silence fell, now tense and uncomfortable. It buzzed in Jack's ears, and finally, Jack broke it.

"He...was like Megatron. He was in politics. He had a vision for a future that was much brighter, but...but he was laughed at for his ideas. He became bitter and cruel, and finally left mom and I."

His voice shook with emotions Jack struggled to keep hidden. His hands trembled as well, his eyes having the glazed look of someone about to cry.

"I know I should hate him, Optimus. But...but I just _can't_."

Bright blue optics softened as Optimus looked at Jack.

The teen jumped as the holoform flickered out of existence in a burst of static. Then the ground trembled as the real, giant Optimus approached.

In the field, the soldiers all stumbled as the ground, once so steady, suddenly shook beneath their feet. Jack couldn't help but let out a slightly sobbing laugh as he watched the shocked and disorientated soldiers.

Optimus held a large hand down, palm up for the teen. Jack hesitated for a moment before climbing in. He held onto the Prime's large, metal thumb to steady himself as Optimus straightened. The 'bot then started to walk away from the training feild (much to the relief of the soldiers).

Jack didn't know how long he sat there in silence as the Autobot walked on. All Jack knew was they stopped when they reached a secluded area.

He looked up at Optimus owlishly, confused. The Prime stared back down at him, and the quiet that followed was one that was neither awkward nor pleasant. Optimus then sighed.

"While I do not believe you should have attacked this fellow student at your school, I do understand why you did so. It is cruel for anyone to speak of such a painful subject."

Jack nodded slowly, unsure of where this was going.

"I wish you had told me sooner about your father. It's easy to see you would have benefited from talking about him much sooner."

"Like I said. It's painful." Jack replied shortly. Optimus nodded.

"Yes, I am aware. Do not misunderstand, I am not berating you on your actions Jack. But I wish you to know that you may trust not only myself, but the other's of Team Prime as well."

"I-it isn't that I don't trust you!" Jack said quickly. "It's just...I don't even talk about it with mom..."

Optimus inclined his head in understanding.

"Ah. I see."

Jack looked down at his feet, suddenly showing interest in his dust covered shoes.

Optimus used a single, metal digit under the youth's chin, making Jack look at him.

"Jack. What your creator-"

"Creator?" Jack asked.

"Father." Optimus corrected himself. "What your father did was wrong. No one, especially not your mother and yourself, should have to go through that. Just like this war between the Decepticons and Autobots, such circumstances leave scars, both physical and mental. I am not showing pity. I am showing understanding. I truly am sorry. Know that it wasn't your fault though, that he left. It was his own fault, Jack. Not yours."

Jack was stunned. All he'd ever been given was pity when he talked about his dad, yet here, for the first time, he wasn't being pitied. He was being _understood_, something entirely different in his book.

Jack moved forward, hugging what he could of Optimus' chasis, surprising the Prime.

"Thank you, Optimus. Thank you." The teen mumbled.

Optimus smiled softly, touching a finger to the youth's back.

"You are welcome, Jack."


End file.
